


i think i wanna marry you

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: The New Mutants (2020), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fuck Marry Kill, Let's Go Lesbians, On the Run, One Year Later, Worry, bisexual illyana, living in a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: After a year on living on the run, Dani and Rahne try to figure out what they're going to do once they're finally free.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to pick up right where the movie left off but I was so enthralled by the idea of these two getting engaged, as well as the idea of them traveling for over a year. Also, I can't remember if the movie specifies the ages of the characters, but I'll just assume they're 16-17 in the movie, which would make them 18 at the oldest in this story. Also, the title comes from the Bruno Mars song.
> 
> **COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED**

It had been one year since they had left the hospital. The five mutants had been traveling cross country during that time. They had been on the run from Essex Corp and pretty much anyone they had stolen from. For one, they didn't have a lot of money so they did what they had to do. Not to mention, they couldn't keep walking or hitchhiking. So they ended up stealing an old school bus.

Okay, maybe "stealing" wasn't quite the right word. The bus hadn't been used in years. Still, it wasn't like the bus was theirs. 

The five of them were en route to Canada, where it was safe to be mutant. There, not only would they be safe but they would also be free. No more hiding. No more judgement. It was the dream. And they were only a week or so away. They could practically taste freedom after a year of being on the run.

They would alternate between driving every day. Today was Rahne's turn to drive, meaning Dani sat by herself. Not to say that she was all alone. Obviously, Sam, Roberto, and Illyana were all still there and they were still decent company. They'd all been traveling together for a year and they'd all gotten to know each other fairly well. Not to say they hadn't changed. Sam was still quiet and humble. Roberto was still a little smarmy. It took a bit for Dani to forgive Illyana for the constant names and microaggressions that she threw at her when they first met in the hospital. However, Dani eventually accepted her apologies and Illyana was back to her cynical, badass self.

Still, Dani spent most of her time with Rahne. Whenever they would have to split up, Dani and Rahne would go together. Whenever they slept on their sizable stolen bus, everyone slept in separate seats... except for Dani and Rahne. The gang usually were all laying down on the seats. Dani, however, slept up right, holding Rahne in her arms while she sat asleep on her lap. It was nice. And soft. And warm. And just... God damn it, she loved Rahne.

She had no idea what would happen when they finally got to Canada. Were they all gonna go their separate ways? Were they all gonna stick together for a while? Dani didn't know. What she did know is that she didn't want to be apart from Rahne.

When Dani woke up, it was still the middle of the night. Everyone else was still lying down, sleeping in their respective seats. Dani almost fell back asleep but as her eyes began to droop, something felt like it was missing. She kept feeling around but there was nothing there. Nothing there...

She jolted awake when she realized Rahne was missing.

It was hard to see in the dark but she looked around in each and every one of the seats to see if Rahne was still in the bus. From what she could see, that wasn't the case. She almost ran out of the bus until she suddenly remembered that the others were asleep. Instead, she silently crept off the bus and looked around for her girlfriend. 

"Rahne", she whispered as loudly as she could, so as not to wake the others. "Rahne, are you there?"

A soft voice called out. "Dani!"

Dani recognized Rahne's voice and looked around frantically.

"Dani", Rahne quietly called out again.

Dani turned her head in all sorts of direction. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things, if Rahne was in her wolf form, or if she just couldn't see her because it was dark.

"Dani, up here!"

Or the very real possibility that Rahne was up on the roof of the bus.

There was that, too.

Dani looked up and saw Rahne's silhouette. Rahne stuck her arm out and Dani jumped up to try and grab her hand. After a few attempts, Dani managed to grab hold and Rahne summoned all her strength to pull her up onto the roof. 

When Dani sat down beside Rahne atop the buss, she didn't let go of her hand. "Is everything okay?"

Rahne nodded, gently. "Oh, I'm okay. Sorry. I woke up and I couldn't fall back asleep. And I didn't want to wake you up"

"Well, I couldn't go sleep because I was cold", said Dani, sultrily. 

Rahne chuckled. "Well, it's colder out here. Especially this roof."

Dani affectionately rolled her eyes. She had genuinely no idea if Rahne was going along with her or if she really thought Dani was 'cold'. "It's because you weren't there, dummy". She leaned over gave Rahne a quick peck on the lips. "God, I love you"

Rahne smiled, dopily. "I love you, too."

"Besides, it's not that cold out here", Dani said, before lying down flat on the back and suddenly beginning to shiver. "Okay, maybe it is."

Rahne stifled a laugh and laid down beside Dani, who rolled over and began to spoon Rahne, their hands still intertwined. "Still cold", Rahne asked, somewhat humorously.

"Feeling warmer"

Rahne's smile remained on her face. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, content. However, her enhanced hearing managed to catch something. "Your heart beat is faster than normal", she told Dani.

"A couple minutes ago, I was panicking because you were gone. I don't think I'll be going to sleep anytime soon."

Rahne sheepishly turned red. "Sorry. Again."

"It's okay", Dani reassured, planting another kiss on Rahne's cheek. "You've got nothing to apologize for"

Rahne rolled over to where she was now facing Dani and was inches away from her face. "How should we pass the time, then?" Dani stayed silent and Rahne wasn't even sure that she had heard was she said. But she saw Dani's smile. "What is it?"

Dani used her free hand to stroke Rahne's hair. "You're so beautiful"

Rahne somehow blushed even harder. "Stop it", she said, amused and embarrassed.

Dani breathlessly laughed. "What was the question, again?"

"How are we going to pass the time?"

Dani's eyes shifted upwards, the gears in her mind clearly turning. Rahne could tell by her facial expressions when Dani came up with something. "You wanna play Fuck, Marry, Kill?"

"Dani, I'm Catholic", Rahne scoffed.

"And you like girls", Dani retorted.

"And I'm abstinent"

"And I'm asexual so what's your point? Besides, it's fun." There was a slight look of grimace on Rahne's face. "Actually, you know what, we can just do something else if you want"

Rahne was quick to react. "No, it's okay. I want to. It's just strange for me"

"Are you sure?"

Rahne nodded. "So who are my options?"

Dani grinned, guiltily. "Illyana, Roberto, and Sam"

"Oh, Dani", Rahne groaned. "Why?"

"I asked if you were sure", Dani chuckled. "So this is not my fault"

Defeated, Rahne sighed and gave her answers in a PG-rated manner. "F Illyana, Marry Sam, Kill Roberto"

The answers threw Dani back a bit. She didn't know what she was expecting Rahne to say but it wasn't that. "Marry Sam?"

Rahne shrugged. "He's nice."

"And Illyana..."

"She's really pretty", she said, suddenly shifting her eyes away from Dani's, somewhat guiltily even though Dani was the one who suggested the game and gave her the options in the first place.

"But you wouldn't marry her."

"If I did, then I would have to live in a house with her and... she's not as nice" She felt guilt again. She didn't like to speak ill of others. "But she is trying. I'd just rather live with someone nicer. Like you."

Dani blushed and smiled, hopefully. "And... Roberto?"

"He was the third one", answered Rahne, shrugging again. "And there was only one option" She then looked at Dani, playfully. "What about you?"

Dani sighed. "Oh, this was a bad idea"

"But it was your idea", Rahne teased.

"Yeah, I know". She took a deep breath. "Okay..." She thought long and hard about until she came to a realization. "Huh. I guess I have all the same answers as you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Fu-" She stopped herself from finishing, as she knew Rahne was squeamish about curse words. "F Illyana, because, you're right, she's hot but I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with her. Marry Sam, because he's the one I would tolerate living with the most. Like a roommate or something. And kill Roberto, because he was the third one and that was the only option left"

"You think she's hot", Rahne sheepishly asked.

"Don't worry", Dani reassured her. "I've only got eyes for you" Rahne grinned, partially because of Dani's cheesy line and partially because said cheesy line worked. "Well, that game wasn't as fun as I'd thought it'd be. Do you want to talk about something else?"

Rahne nodded and said "But can I ask one more thing?"

"Shoot."

"Would you really marry Sam?"

Dani paused for a second, in disbelief of what she had just heard. "Rahne, we're lesbians", she said flatly. "Of course, I wouldn't"

"Just making sure"

Dani couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Rahne, it's just a part of the game! And you gave the exact same answers! And I know that neither of us would do any of those three things! Ever!" *****

Rahne giggled like a child for a few seconds "What do you wanna talk about?"

Dani racked her brain, trying desperately to think of a different topic. The first thing that came to mind was all her concerns over the future. So that was what she went with.

"What do you think is gonna happen when we get to Canada?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking about how we're almost there and how we're just so close to being free. And I realized that, well..." She stopped for a second, momentarily losing her train of thought while Rahne just laid there, with a blank look on her face, eagerly listening to what Dani had to say. "Well, I have no idea what's going to happen to us once we're there."

Despite the worry in Dani's voice, Rahne didn't seem too phased by her words. "What do you think could happen to us? We'll be free"

"I don't know"

Rahne didn't really know what Dani was trying to say so she decided to question further. "Do you think that we're all going to drift apart?"

Dani wasn't really sure. Despite this taking up most of her thoughts, she never really settled on which path she thought they would take. "I mean, maybe? That could happen. It's not like we're all gonna be living with each other in the future like some bad sitcom. But I don't wanna lose any of these guys. And I mean it. Sam. Illyana. And Roberto."

Rahne gripped Dani's hand even tighter. "Well, you don't have to worry about losing me", she said, smiling tenderly.

Dani's temperature rose just at the sight of her girlfriend's smile. And that was enough to give her the courage to take the leap. "Actually, do you know what I'd like to do when we're free?"

Rahne's smile was infused with curiosity, as she listened intently. "What?"

Dani's hand softly brushed down from Rahne's hair to her cheek. The soft warmth alone was enough to make her melt. "Rahne, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

She started to blush from embarrassment. Her profession sounded a lot better in her head. But, to her surprise, Rahne was still smiling. "Aw", she said, dreamily. "I feel the same way, too"

"No, I don't mean that just as a way to say that I love you. I'm... I'm actually serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Damn it, Rahne Sinclair, I wanna marry you"

Rahne's smile slowly faded. Her face didn't show disgust, as Dani had feared, but instead confusion. "Oh"

Dani quickly pulled her hand away from Rahne's face but still used her other hand to hold Rahne's. Though it was clear that her hand was sweaty due to how afraid she was. "Do you not want that?"

There was a brief pause between their exchanges that felt like an eternity. "It isn't really something that I've thought about. I don't think about the future too much. I mainly just focus on the now."

That certainly wasn't the answer she was hoping for. Had she been thinking logically, she would keep in mind that this was a suggestion, not an outright proposal, and that they were both still fairly young, despite technically being adults. However, Dani's anxiety over the whole situation had led her to overthink everything. So to her, the fact that Rahne hadn't been thinking about it at all was something that could easily be misinterpreted as 'never'.

"Oh god", said a panicked Dani, letting go of Rahne's hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She pulled herself up and tried to make her way off the roof. "I should probably go back inside"

As Dani tried to leave, Rahne, without force or aggression, grabbed Dani's hand again and held it as tight as she could without hurting her. "Dani, you didn't do anything wrong." Dani froze, choosing to hang to her girlfriend's every word. "We can talk about this if you want. And if you don't want to, we won't." Dani turned her head back to face Rahne. "Deal?"

Dani sighed, defeated. She was never a match for Rahne's gentle and accepting nature. "Deal."

Rahne gently rubbed the back of Dani's hand with her thumb. "So do want to talk about it, then?" Dani nodded. "Okay, then. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing", said Dani as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm just freaking out because of what I said. I'm sorry. That was weird."

A smile reappeared on Rahne's face in an attempt to comfort Dani. "You didn't do anything weird."

"No, I did", Dani insisted. "I was acting all lovestruck and I went too far and you said you wouldn't want to do it"

"Dani, I didn't say-"

"But you kind of did", Dani interrupted. "If you haven't been thinking about then it's not something that you'd want to happen"

"Dani, I just haven't been thinking about it because we're still teenagers"

"We're eighteen years old now! We're legally adults!"

"But we're still teenagers!"

Dani rubbed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. I don't want to sound upset. If I sound like I'm mad, I'm not. It's my fault and I-"

Whatever Dani was going to say next was stopped when when stood on her tiptoes, grabbed Dani by the cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Once their lips met, all of Dani's anxieties washed away. Any doubt she had that Rahne was freaked out by her or was weirded out by her was gone as soon as she felt the touch of her lips. Instead, she reverted back to the lovestruck teenager whose forehead was pressed against her girlfriend. The only thing she felt in that moment was Rahne and nothing else.

Rahne pulled away, with a smile still planet on her face. She let go of Dani's face but one her hands found her way back to Dani's. "Better?"

A hint of a smile appeared on Dani's face. "Better."

Dani found herself look straight into Rahne's big, bright, beautiful eyes and she was indeed starting to feel more confident. "What do you want, Dani?"

"I said what I wanted. All that stuff I said before? It wasn't nothing. I love you... just... so much, Rahne" The longer Dani went on, the bigger Rahne's smile grew. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And the idea of you and I... you know." She still couldn't bring herself to say it, even after being reassured. "That's something I would want to happen. Obviously not right away. We're still really young and I want to take you on a date - like, a real date - and spend time with you without being on the run before all that happens but I want to! I want to marry you!"

She threw her hands over her mouth once she realized that she said it again. But this time, she noticed Rahne's smile, which had grown so wide that it was starting to hurt her face. Rahne reached out to comfort Dani but she chose to remove her hands from her face on her own. A smile appeared on Dani's face, feeling more comfortable and a lot more lovestruck. There was silence for a few seconds before she finally spoke up. "Is that what you want?"

Rahne opened her mouth to speak, still smiling. "Well, I think-"

Rahne was cut off when they heard a loud creaking noise that caused her to let out a high yelp and throw her arms around Dani in fear. Dani was so concerned with the noise and the fact that she left her bow in the bus that she wasn't focused on Rahne holding her tight.

"Who's there", Dani called out.

A familiar voice with a southern drawl answered her. "Dani? Rahne? Is that you?"

Rahne ceased holding her breath while Dani let down her guard. "Hey, Sam. Sorry if we were being loud."

While they couldn't see him in the dark, Sam was standing on the hood of the bus. "Naw, it's all good. I just stepped outside for some fresh air. I don't think you two were making any ruckus."

"Nah, they were", came yet another voice, this one belonging to Roberto. He raised his flame-engulfed fist, creating a light source so they could all sort of see each other.

"Hey, 'Berto", said Sam. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard noises from outside and started wondering what all the fuss was" From what they could see, he certainly did not seem amused. "Then I realized it was just the lovebirds. Is there trouble in paradise."

Dani realized that, despite their attempts at being quiet, her anxiety might have led her to be louder than she thought. "Uh, no. We're all good there."

A flash of red and blue light suddenly appeared from behind them and, when it disappeared, they heard something land behind them on the rooftop.

"Oh", said Rahne, in a false jovial tone. "Illyana's here too"

Illyana ignored her comment. "Alright, boys. Go back to sleep. Leave the lovebirds alone."

Sam awkwardly slid off the hood of the bus. "Sorry, girls"

"It's okay, Sam", said Rahne.

"We're just gonna leave 'em out here so their midnight chattering can keep us up", asked Roberto, clearly more irritated than usual, due to being woken up.

"They need some alone time", said Illyana in her thick Russian accent. "They hardly get it when we're always crowded together"

"Since when did you go soft?"

Illyana disappeared and suddenly reappeared in front of Roberto, wearing a furrowed brow. "Never for you", she said, vivaciously.

Robert grinned smugly. "Well, I guess I'll go back inside, then."

"You better", she said flatly before winking at him.

Sam was standing by the door, almost repulsed at Roberto and Illyana's constant 'will they/won't they' game they've been playing since the hospital. He walked over, grabbed Roberto by the scruff of his shirt, and pulled him into the bus.

"I better not be hearing y'all groan at the girls again if y'all are gonna keep doing this shit", he condemned before the bus door closed.

Illyana appeared back on the top of the bus. "So", she began. "Whose maid-of-honor am I going to be?"

Dani and Rahne were petrified with embarrassment. "You heard that", Dani asked. Rahne would've asked the same thing had she not been completely red in the face and afraid to speak.

"I heard everything", she winked at them, flirtatiously. "Absolutely everything. You know..." She leaned in closer to their faces. "You two don't look so bad yourself" She winked again.

"Good night, Illyana", Dani said, sternly and annoyed.

Illyana threw her hands up. "Your loss" And, with that, she vanished.

The moment was ruined, Dani thought. She turned to Rahne. "We should probably get some sleep now"

Dani hopped down onto the hood of the bus and backed down to the ground, with Rahne quickly following suit. Dani reached out to open the bus door.

"Wait", came Rahne's voice, a sense of urgency appearing in her voice.

Dani turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"I didn't get to finish my answer"

Dani was so distracted by the rest of the group that she had forgotten about everything else. "What? Oh, that. You don't have to say anything. We can talk about tomorrow if you-"

Again, she stopped when Rahne once again grabbed her hand. But this time was different. Rahne wasn't smiling. Not to say that she was mad. Dani, for once, couldn't read her. Rahne took a deep, long breath, before getting down on one knee. Dani gasped as her eyes began to well.

Rahne cleared her throat as she mustered up the courage to speak. "Dani Moonstar, will you marry me?"

Dani was too overwhelmed and excited to speak at all.

"Like you said, we should wait a bit and all but-"

"Of course, I will!", Dani proclaimed loudly.

She pulled a now ecstatic Rahne up to her feet and threw her lips upon hers. Rahne jumped up so that Dani was carrying her by the legs and once they pulled away from each other, they began jumping excitedly and cheering loudly.

From inside the bus, Illyana, Sam, and Roberto were all looking at them through the window.

"We're never gonna get any sleep now", Roberto lamented.

"Just be happy for them", Sam scolded.

"For what it's worth", Illyana interjected. "I'm going to be maid-of-honor for both of them"

"Did you expect either of us to fight you on that", asked Roberto, somewhat mockingly. 

Illyana licked her lips. "Oh, so you wanna fight?"

Roberto started smirking again. "Maybe."

Sam groaned and laid back down on his seat again before throwing his bag over head, hoping to drown out the sound of their annoying kinda-flirting.

Outside, Dani and Rahne had tired themselves out. Dani was still carrying Rahne, who pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you so much, Rahne Sinclair"

"I love you so much too, Dani Moonstar."

**Author's Note:**

> *I included these lines just so to make it clear that, yes, it's all just for the game. Actually, how was that whole game part? That was the section I was most worried about when I was writing.


End file.
